


The droplets between our bodies

by bleuett



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwater Blow Jobs, retired steve and bucky, they have a dog!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuett/pseuds/bleuett
Summary: Steve watches as Bucky lies down on his back, one hand holding his novel above his head and the other reaching for grapes to plop into his mouth. He’s a sight to behold, his long hair framing his face. From the curve of his jaw to the tips of his fingers to delicate ankles and feet, he’s stunning. His swim shorts sit low on his hips, and there’s a slight gap between the shorts and the top of his groin. Steve can’t help but lean down and place a kiss just below his belly button.Bucky and Steve and their dog spend a day at the beach.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	The droplets between our bodies

They’re at the beach of the cottage they’ve been renting for the last year— the cottage they’ll likely soon buy because it’s become home. Steve has his mini easel set up on the uneven sand in front of where he’s sitting on crossed legs. From here, he has a clear view of the glistening waters of the beach and Bucky playing fetch with their German shepherd, Phyllo, named simultaneously after Bucky’s favourite pastry dough and his favourite plants, the philodendrons. 

Bucky’s in nothing but tiny swim shorts. His metal arm gleams in the afternoon son, and his sunkissed body glistens and sparkles from the sand grains stuck to his wet skin. He’s tugging on a rope playfully from Phyllo’s mouth, and Bucky’s thick thighs flex obscenely. Steve wants to kiss them all the way up to the divot of his hip. He has half a mind to abandon his painting of the water and draw Bucky in all his glory instead. He’s done it before; the dozens of sketchbooks and canvases in the cottage filled with drawings and paintings of Bucky proof. 

Bucky’ll be upset though if Steve abandons another painting, so Steve goes back to painting the lake scene. It’s one of those clear days, no humidity to mug up the air, the sky a bright blue speckled with soft white clouds. A slight breeze provides a small escape from the dry heat. 

The next thirty minutes are serene. The only sounds are the stroke of Steve’s brush on the canvas, the gentle crashing off the waves on the shore and the sound of Phyllo’s barking and Bucky’s laugh. Moments like these are moments Steve never thought he would have, and everyday he thanks his lucky stars that the universe brought him and Bucky back together. 

At some point, Bucky and Phyllo come crashing into the sand beside Steve, spraying him with a light dusting of sand. 

“Hey, watch it!” Steve exclaims, attempting to protect the canvas.

Bucky lies on his side on the blanket Steve’s sitting on, propping his head on his palm. “How’s today’s masterpiece going?”

“Good until you sprayed sand all over it,” Steve grumbles.

“I think it’s great, now it’s 3D art,” Bucky laughs, and leans up to kiss Steve’s bare shoulder, “don’t be upset sweetheart.”

Steve smiles, and scratches at Phyllo’s ear where he’s shoved himself half up onto Steve’s lap. “You know I’m not.”

Bucky hums and starts digging through the large picnic basket they’d brought along. He lays out a water dish for Phyllo, and pulls out the novel he’d brought along and a bag of green grapes. 

Steve watches as Bucky lies down on his back, one hand holding his novel above his head and the other reaching for grapes to plop into his mouth. He’s a sight to behold, his long hair framing his face. From the curve of his jaw to the tips of his fingers to delicate ankles and feet, he’s stunning. His swim shorts sit low on his hips, and there’s a slight gap between the shorts and the top of his groin. Steve can’t help but lean down and place a kiss just below his belly button. 

The hand not holding the book immediately goes to Steve’s hair and pulls him up. “There’ll be time for that later, finish your painting.” Bucky admonishes, though there’s a sly note to his voice. 

Steve grins and picks up his brush again.

Some time later, Bucky falls asleep, his open book half on his face covering his eyes. He’s snoring softly, his mouth open and releasing little puffs of air. Steve always teases him for his mouth breathing, but secretly Steve thinks it makes him look carefree and vulnerable. His metal hand is slightly curled on his chest, rising and falling with every breath. Steve snaps a couple of pictures of him, smiling softly like a lovesick fool and goes back to his painting. 

Later, Bucky drags him into the water. They race, and then there’s a water fight. They splash each other with water and dunk each other under carelessly, laughing. With the both of them being supersoldiers, they can keep up with each other, and it’s a relief for Steve to be around someone he doesn’t have to worry about hurting with his excessive strength. 

They’re both drenched, hair hanging limply around their faces. Bucky’s wet skin looks like it’s gleaming with oil, every muscle on his torso and arms highlighted. Time and time again, he’s the most beautiful thing Steve’s ever seen. 

Gently, Steve drags their bodies closer together, so they’re floating chest to chest, their mouths a breath apart. There are drops of water sticking to Bucky’s eyelashes, and Steve follows one drop as it makes its way down the bridge of his nose and drips onto his mouth for Bucky to lick it up, sinful red lips and tongue. 

There’s nothing to do in this situation but to tilt his head and catch Bucky’s lips in his. Bucky moans softly and his hands reach up for Steve’s head, one clasping the back of his neck and the other grabbing at the top of his hair and pulling. 

Carefully, Steve drags them both down under the water until their bodies are horizontal, connected only by their mouths and hands on each other’s faces. They float gently below the water, streaks of sunlight making the whole scene ethereal. They kiss, caressing each other until they run out of breath and float back to the top, breaking the surface with mutual gasps. 

Bucky splashes Steve with water and smiles unabashedly. “Trying to have sex with me underwater, old man? In public? How scandalous.”

“Bucky! It’s a private beach,” Steve says, slightly mortified and splashes him back, “There’s no one here.”

Bucky wades closer, and purposefully rubs their crotches together. “Still, I don’t think this would be the most comfortable place to do the type of sexual activity I want.”

Steve wraps his hands around Bucky’s hips and pulls him even closer in. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Bucky leans up to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I want you to fuck me. Our lovely big bed will nicely do.”

Steve pinches his butt in retaliation. “You’re gagging for it, huh?”

“I’m not the only one, it seems.” Bucky says and grabs Steve’s dick through his shorts. “You ever get your cock sucked underwater, pal?”

Steve can’t help but thrust his hips into Bucky’s hand. “Can’t say I have.”

Bucky hums thoughtfully. “Okay, let’s make a bet. I can hold my breath for two minutes, if I can get you to come before I have to come up for air, you have to pick up after Phyllo for the next month.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, “And if I win?”

“Then you can do whatever you want to me after this.”

“Deal,” Steve says, slapping Bucky’s ass, “better get to it Barnes.”

“You’re not prepared for what’s about to happen,” Bucky says, and slips the hair tie off his wrist to tie his hair back. That act alone has Steve’s cock throbbing, having been conditioned to expect an imminent blowjob when Bucky puts his hair up.

Bucky takes a deep breath and plunges below the water, immediately sliding Steve’s shorts below his balls and taking Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve immediately groans, choking on his breath as Bucky’s warm mouth envelops him. It’s so much different than a regular blowjob. For one, the contrast of the cool water to the heat of Bucky’s mouth sends goosebumps across his skin. And there’s water in Bucky’s mouth, so the sensation is both strange and extremely pleasurable. 

Unfortunately for Steve, Bucky’s pulling out all the stops today. He hollows his cheeks and takes Steve down to the root, throat contracting around the head of Steve’s cock, and tongue laving at the underside.

Steve’s eyes squeeze shut and he buries his hands in Bucky’s hair, hips twitching uncontrollably. Bucky’s metal hand goes up to fondle Steve’s balls, rolling and tugging at them gently, and he bobs his head up and down, taking Steve’s cock into his throat each time.  _ Fuck,  _ Steve thinks,  _ curse Bucky and his unparalleled deep throating ability. _

Quite honestly, Steve never planned on winning. He knows how sensitive he is, and he can never stand a chance to Bucky’s sexual prowess. Before he knows it, his breathing picks up and he’s coming down Bucky’s throat with a grunt. Bucky sucks him through it all, swallowing and licking his cock through the aftershocks. 

When he’s done coming, Bucky comes up from the water, wiping at his mouth and smiling widely, not even out of breath. “You lose, punk.”

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls Bucky in for a kiss, tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue. “Guess I can’t do whatever I want to you then, seems like your loss.”

“Hm,” Bucky pretends to think it over, “guess we can pretend you won.”

“Whatever will I do with you then.”

“Well, first, you’re going to finish your painting and I’m going to make a sand castle,” Bucky says, trailing kisses down Steve’s jaw and nipping none too gently, “after that, we’ll see what the evening brings.”

“You don’t want me to get you off?”

“Save your energy, you’ll be getting me off plenty later,” Bucky winks and swims away.

Steve gazes unashamedly at the curve of his ass above the water and smiles to himself before following after Bucky. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent like that, Steve painting while Bucky cycles between playing with Phyllo, reading and making out with Steve. It’s the nicest afternoon ever, though Steve says that about anytime he spends with Bucky. 

They decide to head back to the cottage when Steve gets paint in Bucky’s hair during their last makeout session. Bucky grumbles about the paint the whole walk back, but Steve can’t help but admire how pretty he looks with a myriad of blues and whites in his hair. 

At the house, they give Phyllo a quick wash and refill his water and food bowl before heading for their own shower. 

The shower had been one of the main things that’d caught their eye when they were looking for a beach home. It’s big enough to fit the both of them and has a bench that’s handy for some illicit activities. 

They throw their wet shorts in the laundry basket and step into the shower.

Bucky immediately hands Steve his stupid expensive shampoo and orders, “wash my hair.”

“No please?” Steve takes the tiny proffered bottle that Steve buys for Bucky again and again even though it’s absurdly priced. 

Bucky gives him a look and turns his back to Steve, the muscles of his back and the swell of ass on display. Steve squeezes some shampoo on his hands and begins to lather Bucky’s hair, carefully working his scalp and each strand, untangling any knots and massaging the base of his neck. 

After he rinses Bucky’s hair down, he soaps him up using another expensive body care product, leaving his groin for last.

“You want?” Steve asks, gently fisting Bucky’s cock. 

“I have a better idea,” Bucky says and shoves Steve against the shower wall. “Can you go again, or has being alive for a hundred years destroyed your refractory period.”

Steve grabs both their dicks in one hand, fisting them from root to tip. “I literally fucked you four times the other night. I’d appreciate more respect for the stamina that keeps you well fucked.”

Bucky thrusts into Steve’s fist and flutters his eyelashes up at Steve. “Sorry, Commander Rogers sir,” he says cheekily. 

“You’re a menace,” Steve laughs.

“Take your hand off,”

Steve raises his eyebrows but does as he’s told, looking down avidly as Bucky starts to rut against Steve’s cock. 

“Can you get off like this?” Bucky pants.

“You know I’m on a hair trigger around you,” Steve replies and starts frotting against Bucky.

The sensation is silky smooth, aided by the water and body wash. It takes coordination to rub their cocks together, but it’s all that more pleasurable for the effort. They get off like that, rubbing against each other and sharing languid kisses, spilling on each other’s stomach.

“That’s two for you today, I need to catch up,” Bucky says later as they’re drying off. 

“I think I have a solution for that,” Steve says and picks up Bucky over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Bucky squacks and bites the meat of Steve’s ass in retaliation. 

“Jeez, Bucky, if you wanted something in your mouth you could’ve just said.” Steve teases and throws Bucky down on their bed.

“I always want something in my mouth,” Bucky says, and puts two fingers of one hand in his mouth, while the other runs teasingly down his body, giving one of his nipples a pinch and briefly stroking over his cock before his hand reaches lower down below his balls.

The sight sends a jolt of heat through Steve’s gut and he automatically reaches for the lube handy on the bedside table; they’ve played this song and dance many times. 

Steve coats his fingers and nudges Bucky’s hand out of the way, rubbing at Bucky’s hole, feeling the way it twitches against him. “Someone’s hungry for it.”

Bucky sticks his tongue out and pushes insistently against Steve’s fingers. “I’m a slut and I know it, nothing new here.”

Steve pushes in with one finger, his thumb rubbing gently at Bucky’s perineum, and leans forward to catch the head of Bucky’s cock briefly in his mouth. “My favourite slut.”

Bucky reaches forward and grabs Steve’s wrist in his hand, trying to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers. “Two,” he says, and then “please” as an afterthought Steve knows he doesn’t mean. 

Steve indulges him, with two and then three fingers, pumping them in and out of Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s hips keep rolling and undulating, fucking himself and trying to get the fingers in deeper, abs flexing. He’s flushed already, the tip of his cock steadily leaking precum. Nothing turns Bucky on as quickly as having his ass played with. 

Bucky whines when Steve pulls his fingers out and Steve rolls his eyes, “calm down drama llama, let me lube up.”

Bucky’s face sets into a grumpy frown, “dick, now.”

Steve strokes his cock before nudging the head slowly into Bucky, watching intently as Bucky’s hole opens swallows him up. “Fuck,” Steve groans. 

Bucky, clearly not happy with Steve’s pace, bucks up abruptly, burying Steve’s cock all the way to the hilt inside him, letting out a little shocked moan.

Steve leans forward and places his hands on either side of Bucky’s head. “Okay, pal, you want it rough?”

Bucky leans up and bites at Steve’s bottom lip tugging it away, “I don’t know if you’re strong enough to give me the rough fucking I need, Commander.”

Steve pinches one of his nipples roughly eliciting a moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. Without a word, Steve starts to quickly slam into Bucky, taking out his cock so only the tip remains inside before slamming all the way back in. He sets an aggressive pace, watching as Bucky’s body bounces from the force of his thrusts.

“Uh— uh, fuck,” Bucky moans, reaching down to furiously stroke his cock. 

Steve slaps his thigh, none too gently, “this what you wanted?”

Bucky wraps his legs around Steve and grinds down on Steve’s dick, head thrown back. Steve leans down and bites roughly at his neck, sucking a bruise there. He looks so wanton. 

“You gonna come?” Steve asks, pounding into Bucky.

Bucky’s hand is a blur against his cock, and he moans, “yeah, yeah, fuck Stevie, I’m gonna come, oh god—” 

He comes all over his own torso and chest, hips twitching into his own hand and back down on Steve.

Bucky sighs, pleased and lets go of his cock, shuddering through the aftershocks. He looks up at Steve thoughtfully before abruptly flipping them over so Steve’s on his back and Bucky’s kneeling above him. 

Bucky turns, so his back’s to Steve and he looks over his shoulder, sending a smouldering look Steve’s way. “Hold on tight, cowboy,” he says, before aligning Steve’s cock with his hole and sinking down. 

“Bucky—” Steve groans, watching as Bucky’s ass comes flush with his groin. “I think this makes you the cowboy.”

“Yeehaw then, sweetheart.” Bucky laughs as he lifts up and slams back down, bouncing on Steve’s dick. 

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve says, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips, “your ass is the hottest thing— other than mine, of course.”

Steve can’t see but he can hear Bucky roll his eyes when he says, “maybe, but the star for dick riding ability goes to me and you know it.”

“Not gonna argue with that,” Steve replies. He spreads Bucky’s cheeks, watching as the red rim swallows his cock over and over, feeling his cock twitch inside Bucky at the sight. 

Bucky leans forward, and places his hands on Steve’s knees, arching his back and beginning to fuck back on Steve like his life depends on it. 

There’s nothing Steve can do but sit back and enjoy the show, gut clenching at the sight. The muscles of Bucky's ass flex everytime he goes down, clenching around Steve's cock, and Steve can't help but slap his cheeks, much to Bucky's delight and pleasure. Before long, Bucky’s coming again, squeezing down on Steve’s cock uncontrollably, grinding down dirtily to get all the pleasure he can get. The sight and sounds of Bucky coming always do it for Steve, and before long, he's bucking up and following Bucky into orgasm.

Bucky lifts up slightly, and Steve’s spent cock slips out of his hole. His rim twitches, looking sensitive and red, and a trickle of come slowly drips out of hole and down his perineum and balls. Steve’s cock twitches, and he has to look away lest he get hard again. 

“Now we gotta shower again,” Bucky complains, “and knowing your stupid libido, you’ll want to get off again.”

“As if you’re not the same.”

They shower again, but they’re both too tired and hungry to do anything sexual, so they quickly detour to the kitchen after drying off and getting dressed. 

They make a quick meal of pasta, shrimp and vegetables, and heat up the sourdough they’d baked the night before. They eat sitting at the swing at the back of the house facing the beach, Phyllo dozing between their legs. They’re just in time for the sunset, and the colours it transforms the world into is mesmerizing. 

They take turns feeding each other bites of food, always exchanging kisses in between. When they’re done eating, Bucky pillows his head against Steve’s chest and Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders, pressing his cheek to the top of Bucky’s head. 

Steve feels his chest tighten with absolute happiness. He feels so satisfied, good sex had, stomach filled with good food, and ending the day with his favourite person in the world. There’s nothing more he can ask for, and he’s amazed that he’ll get to have more days like this for the rest of his life. He’ll never grow bored of it, he thinks, so long as Bucky’s always by his side.

Bucky seems to be thinking the same thing, because he tilts his head to look up at Steve. “Who would’ve thought, huh, a couple of Brooklyn boys finally settling down, no more fights to break and no more wars to fight in.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Steve says, “I’m the luckiest person to be able to spend a good life with you.”

Bucky smiles softly, the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I’m glad we made it here.”

Steve kisses him chastly, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, Stevie,” Bucky mumbles and together they watch as the sun slowly sets, lighting the world in soft reds and oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it let me know!
> 
> [I'm on twitter](https://twitter.com/bleuett_)


End file.
